Here We Go Again: A Dramione Oneshot
by Skylark Dreams
Summary: She throws all of his things away. She clears him out of her head. But he always finds a way back in. Here they go again. Rated M for Lime.


Heyyyy everyone! Okay so this is my first story up here, I hope you guys like it! I got inspired to write this from Demi's song Here We Go Again. A huge thank you to my awesome beta, katnissisthelove. Go check her stuff out okay? ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from this.**

Hermione opened her brown eyes to the feeling of a pair of lean but muscular arms tightening around her waist. She turned to face the owner of that pair of arms and came face to face with the pale, smirking face of Draco Malfoy. She wanted to skim her finger over the bridge of his nose, run her hands through his flaxen hair to feel how silky it was. Not that she couldn't remember from last night.

Ugh. Speaking of last night.

She sat up and drew the covers to cover her lithe body and felt the bed sink beside her. She felt his soft lips tickle her neck and she almost felt the urge to lie back down again. But no.

"Stop it, Malfoy." She managed while grabbing her wand and summoning all her clothes.

"Oh, so we're back to last names, Granger? After last night I thought your vocabulary only consisted of 'Oh Draco!' and 'Don't stop!'" he scoffed at her, dramatically imitating the moans, groans and other sounds that had slipped from her mouth last night.

She blushed but managed to hide it as she hastily got dressed and ran out the door that adjoined their Head Girl and Head Boy rooms. Any other day she would have thrown back a witty retort but not today, especially when she couldn't look at him without reliving the night before. She sat back at her desk and glanced at her clock. An hour or so more to kill before she had to get to Potions. She glanced at the clutter of papers on her desk and grabbed a quill as she tried to start sorting through everything. Some of them were Head paperwork and she filled them in dutifully, anything to get her mind off the amazing sex she-

_Thinking about how you moaned my name, begging for me last night Granger? I'm right next door you know._

She had to blink three times before her brain made sense of the message that had magically appeared on the paper in front of her and she rolled her eyes. She could just imagine his flawless face in front her, winking at her mischievously, those delectable lips of his curving into that annoyingly irresistible smirk…

Who knew Draco was that good at Charms? Did he always have to be so perfect? The message disappeared before she could answer her own rhetorical question, and when she continued to write, his gray eyes lingered in her mind. She closed her eyes and willed them away into a small corner of her brain.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
>And then I clear you out of my head<br>I tear you out of my heart  
>And ignore all your messages<em>

She pulled on her robes and stepped out of the door the instant she heard Malfoy step into their shared bathroom, thankful for the lack of confrontation. When she saw Ginny waiting outside in the hallway she sighed and mentally prepared herself.

"Ohmygeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee HERMIONE! You did it again with Malfoy didn't you? How was it? Was it mind-blowing?" Ginny bounced at her feet like an overeager puppy. Hermione winced and covered her assaulted eardrums.

"How did you know I had sex with Malfoy, Ginny?" Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You weren't spying outside my dorm were you?"

"No of course not! You just have the same look on your face Pansy had when she came down to breakfast everyday last year!" Ginny exclaimed, skipping every other step as they got seated in the Great Hall.

Hermione shuddered. The thought of Malfoy being with anyone other than her was repulsive. Besides, what did he see in that irritating, annoying little bimbo anyway? She almost craned her neck to look for him at the Slytherin table but caught herself. Why was she having these thoughts about Draco Malfoy, the one who'd called her a filthy Mudblood, who'd picked on her consistently throughout her first six years of schooling, making her life a living nightmare?

"That was just one night. It doesn't mean anything. It was just a worthless shag anyway." She told Ginny, more to convince herself than anything else. Ginny rolled her eyes in response, not believing a word.

"'Mione, with Malfoy, nothing's a worthless shag!" Ginny remarked with an air of wisdom, "If anything, it has to be a worthwhile shag, at least!"

Cheers came from the Slytherin table and Hermione immediately turned, knowing who she would see. Gunmetal gray eyes met Hermione's honey brown ones and she blushed furiously. Looking away, she knocked her hand into her goblet of pumpkin juice and caused it to spill all over her pristine white blouse, drawing another loud round of raucous laughter from the Slytherins.

She cursed under her breath and muttered a quick Scourgify, not daring to turn back around again. Harry and Ron gave her concerned looks but she brushed them off, feeling his stare burning into her back.

_I tell everyone we are through  
>'Cause I'm so much better without you<br>But it's just another pretty lie  
>Cause I break down<br>Everytime you come around  
>Oh, oh<em>

She waited impatiently for Harry and Ron to finish so that they could walk to Potions together. It's not that she was afraid of encountering _him_ in the hallways, she tried to convince herself, but she just had an obligation to wait for her friends! Yes, that's right, because she was such a loyal friend…

Geez, if she couldn't even lie to herself, how was she going to fool the whole school?

She huffed when Ron reached for another sausage.

"Oh enough already! How do you eat so much and still manage to be on the Quitdditch team! It's a wonder your broom can still hold you up! Let's get to Potions, and hurry!" She exclaimed and got up, not bothering to gauge their reactions. They'd probably assume it was that time of the month again, and however wrong they were, she did not want to stick around to hear it.

Hermione hurried to the dungeons, hearing the reassuring footsteps of Harry and Ron behind her, knowing that Draco wouldn't be within an arm's length of them and relaxed her shoulders a little.

" 'Mione, what's wrong with you today? You seem kind of jumpy." Hermione was just about to give the usual answer when Malfoy breezed past her, brushing her arm with his fingers. He winked and she flinched from his contact that sent tingles all the way down to her toes.

Ron observed this and she could almost hear his growl of contempt. "Sod off Malfoy, before I hex your balls off."

Draco smirked. "Careful Weasel, don't want to end your family line just there. Or maybe it'd be better to put us out of our misery." Ron's face reddened and he lunged at Draco, but Harry held him back.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," Even her words lacked the usual venom that others had come to expect from her, and what had happened to her witty come-backs and scathing insults? Hermione tried to glare at him but whenever she looked at his soft flawless skin, she'd start to colour and so she looked away and concentrated on finding her seat.

Snape strode in, his robes billowing behind him as he set down his pile of books with a flourish. He announced that they'd be working on a new potion, one that the class had been instructed to read up on beforehand. Snape scanned the room with cold, calculating eyes, and with a warning of detention for trouble makers, he disappeared back into his office.

Hermione got to work with Neville. She loved working with him although he wasn't the brightest student, for he had patience and was willing to listen, which was more than she could ever say for Harry or Ron. Usually she was the one who directed him on what to do, and he never once objected or argued with her. To his credit, they usually aced such assignments, proving that sometimes a willingness to learn far outweighed any natural talent needed in the subject.

She took over stirring duty from Neville as he turned to get ready some ingredients when she saw Malfoy look over in her direction from his place back at his table with Pansy. He smirked and she narrowed her eyes. He was up to no good. The walking space between one table and the next was barely enough for two people to pass through at the same time, let alone with the benches taking up half of the space. Pansy was holding the wooden spoon with two fingers, the other two fingers on her other hand pinching her nose as she stirred half heartedly, more interested in checking Draco out. He glanced over at Hermione to make sure she was watching before grabbing the chopped up ingredients in his hand and squeezing past Pansy deliciously slowly to drop them into the cauldron. She gasped at rubbed her legs together, imagining it was her he was squeezing past.

"Hermione! Wh-wh-why have you stopped stirring? It's going to b-b-be ruined!" Neville exclaimed, his trademark stutter coming into play whenever he was nervous. He brushed past her and she saw jealousy flick past Draco's pale face, replacing his trademark smirk before he turned away.

She jerked her hand away as if she'd been burned and grimaced. "I'm- I'm sorry Neville, I was just distracted for a while there." She couldn't help but risk another look at his direction, this time admiring his long legs and his yummy arse that she could not, for Merlin's sake, get out of her head.

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should have known better  
>In trying to let you go<br>Cause here we go go go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you  
>Is so addictive<br>We're falling together  
>You'd think that by now I know<br>Cause here we go go go again  
><em>

Hermione glanced in the bathroom mirror at her unruly hair as she wrapped a towel around herself. She could hear Malfoy pacing outside, waiting for her to finish so she deliberately took her time and strolled over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Hurry up Granger, spending too much time in the bath will make your skin all pruny," Draco shouted through the bathroom door.

She ignored him and rinsed her mouth, taking an extra second to make sure her towel was as secure as possible. She'd been so distracted by him stripping off his shirt just before she escaped into the bathroom that she didn't bring her clothes in with her.

Draco fumed outside the bathroom. What in the world was taking Granger so damn long? He knew girls liked to have their time in the shower but an hour? That was taking it too far. At last he couldn't stand it and pushed open the door, only to see Hermione wrapped in a small towel and fiddling with that mane that she called hair. He felt his pants grow tighter.

She screamed when he burst in and gave him a cold glare. Without a word, she hurried out of the bathroom to her bedroom, slamming the door quickly before she could catch another glance of his well muscled chest and before she started to drool.

She got dressed in a long shirt and flopped into bed before opening 'Hogwarts; A History' to her favourite chapter. Nothing could take her mind off the Slytherin sex god that was now currently occupying the bathroom. He was done in ten minutes, no less and she looked up in confusion when he exited to her side of their dorm.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? I'm going to bed soon."

"That was what I was counting on. Can I Slytherin?" Malfoy smirked at her again and she caught on to his pun. She felt herself get moist in certain nether regions, but she forced a smile.

"No. Get out now you filthy ferret." He raised his eyebrows at her long shirt that ended above midthigh, exposing her creamy legs and she whipped them under the covers, flashing him in the process.

"Nice knickers, Granger," He snickered before running out the door, narrowly avoiding the pillow she threw at him. That woman gives a whole new meaning to throwing pillows, he thought.

She snuggled down in her warm bed, trying not to miss the warmth he'd offered her last night, the touch of his sizzling hot skin, his muscular but lean body working so hard above hers to-

She thrashed in frustration on her bed.

_You never know what you want  
>And you never say what you need<br>But I start to go insane  
>Everytime that you look at me<br>You only hear half of what I say  
>And you're always showing up too late<br>And I know that I should say goodbye  
>But it's no use<br>Can't be with or without you  
>Oh oh<em>

" 'Mione, you coming to the match today? It's against Slytherin. It's a win for sure." Ron loaded up his plate with his pregame meal, which was twice the amount of food he usually ate.

"Uh, sure." Hermione was distracted by the Slytherin table once again. From here she could see Draco's hand lingering on the small of Pansy's back and they were sitting much too close for comfort. She should've known he'd go back to Pansy once she refused to give him what he wanted. Ginny leaned in confidentially.

"Don't worry about him Hermione, he's just doing it to rile you up." Ginny sounded sure of herself.

Hermione scoffed, and masked her jealousy with a tone of indifference. "Whatever, there's nothing going on between us anyway. He can shag whoever he likes."

The stands were deafening. Ginny was busy cheering for Harry but Hermione was too distracted by Malfoy to notice much else. He was hovering lazily above the gameplay, watching out for that precious Golden Snitch. Harry, as usual, was a few feet away from him.

The quaffle flew through the hoop. Slytherin had scored again, making it even. It was the Slytherins' turn to cheer and Hermione resisted the urge to jump up as well. She wouldn't, couldn't become a traitor. Not because of Malfoy.

She glanced back at the space of air Draco was occupying, only to find that it was empty. She frantically scanned the pitch and saw Malfoy and Harry racing each other toward nothing. She squinted and saw the faint flutter of golden wings just ahead of them.

"GO HARRY!" Ginny screamed and in the heat of the moment, Hermione jumped up too.

"GO DRACO!" Her two words earned her a party mix of glares, some were disgusted, some were confused and others were just plain annoyed. She couldn't believe what she just did, and was sorely tempted to dig a hole to hide her head, except for the fact that this match was becoming much too exciting to miss.

Hermione's brown orbs continued to follow the main action and saw Draco inch forward just slightly, and with a lunge forward, enclosed the Golden Snitch in his palm with a rippling of his strong arm muscles. She gasped and threw all caution to the wind before joining the Slytherins in their victory chant while surrounded by Gryffindors.

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should have known better  
>In trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go go go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you  
>Is so addictive<br>We're falling together  
>You'd think that by now I know<br>Cause here we go go go again_

And again (and again)  
>And again (and again)<br>And again

"It's okay Harry. You tried your best." Ginny pulled Harry into a hug and Hermione managed to slink away back to her room. She didn't want to face Ginny about her behavior at the game when Draco was taking up so much space in her head. She stormed into his room, feeling the need to take it out on him but she found it empty. Of course. He was at the Slytherin afterparty.

She glanced at his expensive quill on his desk and felt her blood boil. She picked it up and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces. No. He couldn't be hers for the very simple reason that he was Pansy's. As much as it disgusted her to admit it, it was true. She swallowed the bitter pill and shoved it aside.

_I threw all of your stuff away  
>And I cleared you out of my head<br>And I tore you out of my heart  
>Oh oh, oh oh<em>

The door opened and she immediately glanced over. He was still in his Quidditch robes and he looked gloriously sexy.

"Bloody hell Granger, what have you done to my quill? Did you know how bloody expensive it was?" Draco fumed strode towards her. Hermione craned her neck to see if Pansy was behind him for a quick post game shag.

"What are you looking for Granger?" He smirked, seeming to read her mind.

"I thought you'd be fucking Pansy's brains out by now." She answered tersely.

"No. I came here for you." Hermione did a double take. What the hell did the bloody git just say?

He lunged toward her and started to kiss her. She inhaled his sweaty goodness and moaned. He pulled her into his bed and scattered kisses on her neck. Hermione was breathless as she stared into his gray eyes. Merlin, a person could die happy in those eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling.

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should have known better  
>In trying to let you go<br>Cause here we go go go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're falling together<br>You'd think that by now I know  
>Cause here we go go<br>Here we go again  
>Here we go again<br>Should have known better  
>In trying to let you go<br>Cause here we go go go again_

"I'm thinking of how we're doing this again," she lied.

"That's right Hermione. Again and again and again and again…" Draco smirked as he leaned down to kiss her.

_Here we go again_, Hermione thought, before she succumbed to his sinful kisses.

_Again and again_

_Again and again..._

_Again and again_

_And again and again_

A/N: Did you like it? Please pretty please with a cherry on top hit that review button below? It would make my day :3 Oh btw, happy DH2! :D


End file.
